1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work fabric feeding device for an automatic sewing apparatus, and more particularly to a work fabric feeding device which is capable of moving a frame, for holding a work fabric, in an X-direction perpendicular to an arm of a sewing machine and in a Y-direction parallel to the arm of the sewing machine on a working table.
2. Description of the Related Art
An automatic sewing apparatus provided with a sewing machine for forming stitches and a work fabric feeding device for feeding a work fabric to a desired position so that any part of the work fabric may be sewn by the sewing machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,578. The work fabric feeding device is provided with a work fabric holding frame for holding the work fabric, an X-direction driving mechanism for moving the work fabric holding frame on a working table in an X-direction perpendicular to an arm of the sewing machine, and a Y-direction driving mechanism for moving the work fabric holding frame in a Y-direction perpendicular to the X-direction.
The X-direction driving mechanism and the Y-direction driving mechanism are provided such that they protrude forwardly from under the free end of the arm of the sewing machine which reciprocally supports a needle bar. Since the X-direction driving mechanism and Y-direction driving mechanism occupy a relatively large amount of space, the X-direction driving mechanism and the Y-direction driving mechanism protrude forwardly over a wide area from under the free end of the arm.
Accordingly, the automatic sewing apparatus has a very large size. Moreover, because the widely protruding X-direction and Y-direction driving mechanisms are obstructions, it is difficult for an operator to place a work fabric on the work fabric holding frame mounted on the table from the front side of the automatic sewing apparatus. Consequently, a working efficiency is reduced. The above mentioned problems are very serious especially in automatic sewing apparatus which are able to sew large sized work fabric. Because the work fabric feeding device for moving the large sized work fabric requires a large sized work fabric holding frame, a large sewing area is needed in order to sew a large sized work fabric. Therefore, the X-direction driving mechanism and the Y-direction driving mechanism become very large in size.